Piano teaching apparatus have been created since the piano was invented. Many of them are over complicated and difficult for the unindoctrinated student and novice. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,897,861 B2 DeLong, et al. attempt to solve complications in piano/keyboard instruction by disclosing guide templates for piano keyboard scale fingering for left and right hands and methods of using the guide templates in order to simplify learning the correct fingering sequences of scale variations. But DeLong does not suggest an easy way for the uninitiated and unindoctrinated student to place the template in its proper position. Further, DeLong's templates lack instructional information important to music theory learning. DeLong's plates have no built in feature to align them with a keyboard if moved or unaligned by wind, mistake or other force.